Labels
by lazy bird 07
Summary: Everyone has their labels in high school. What's yours?


Okay, so I'm back! And I'm back with a new one. This story is another high school fic, may be my last I do not know! However, this will be a lot different from all the other stories that I have written because it will be rated for M (for the drug use, language, sexual content, and many other stuff I'm going to throw in there). There going to be a lot teen drama and giving you an uncut version of high school story. However, for now it will be pretty mild. So…. kick back, relax, and read. You deserve it. ;-)

* * *

Labels

Chapter One

"So?"

"So?" Chichi looks at Bulma with frustration. Bulma knew what Chichi wanted to know about what happen with her conversation she had with Yamcha last night. Chichi had been bugging her with the same damn question ever since she stepped into school.

"Oh, come on Bulma. What happened?" Chichi could barely contain herself.

"Nothing." Bulma says, but the blush that spreads across her cheeks tells otherwise.

Chichi smiles mischievously at her, "I knew it! I just knew it! B, do you have any idea what this means?"

"Yeah…" Bulma says. She finally had a real boyfriend, breaking the three year curse that was put on her to only attract scumbags. The lying, cheating, know-nothings that always wanted more from Bulma than what she was willing to give. However, Bulma was a sucker for the gorgeous type with no brains whatsoever. Being attracted to the guys whom Bulma knew that were no good for her came natural to her, may be it was because deep down she thought she could change them. But that was all in the past, now; her prince had arrived, shinning armor and white horse included. He was great, or so she thoug0ht.

Chichi hugs her. "I am sooo proud of you, Bulma. You have found a decent guy finally, and damn fine looking one, too."

Bulma smiles as her thoughts drift over to Yamcha. She could feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach. It was the feeling that she hoped that would last forever, when she noticed 18, Launch, Marron drift over by them.

"What are you two, bitches up to?" 18 says handing Bulma a Starbuck white mocha venti, her favorite.

Launch plops herself right next to Bulma on the bench right outside of the school's entrance, "Don't tell me you guys have gone all lesbo on us?" She says, before taking a sip of her latte. "…because I would hate to have to find a new group of friends to hang out with now in my senior year."

"Like you wish, Launch," Bulma says, before taking of the top to her white mocha to blow off some of the steam.

"Bulma is dating Yamcha!" Chichi shrieks.

18 huffs, "You're finally with him? What took you so long? If you were Marron, you would have fucked and the guy would have dumped you by now." 18 says, giving Chichi her strawberry and cream smoothie. Marrron nudges 18 in the stomach.

"What? Am I not right?" 18 asks, honestly. Marron narrows her eyes and mutters bitch underneath her breathe, but 18 was not _technically_ lying. Marron was truly designated the school's slut. She had been practically with every boy in their grade, except for of course Chichi's Goku but that was even suspect. However, she was not always like this. It seems like she just change overnight or something, and started sleeping around with everyone.

"And thank God I am not like Marron…No, offense." Bulma says patting Marron's leg quickly.

Marron sighs, "Is it like fuck with Marron day."

"I believe, for you, that's every day." Launch says. They all crack smiles except for Marron who just narrows her eyes at all of them, when Bulma's eyes catch sight of Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta coming towards them. Bulma cringes as she sees Vegeta approach_. '__And my day__ was going so well,'_ Bulma says to herself.

Vegeta has always been Bulma's archenemy, ever since he moved next to her four summers ago. However, then he was much more tolerable than he is now. He was not a man-whore then, and he did not screw everything that had a vagina. He is just as easy as Marron, but he is thought to be a player getting high-fives and pats on the back by all the other guys for his _accomplishments_. Boys idolize him and no matter how many hearts Vegeta breaks girls still fawn over him.

"Hey, 18 wassup?" Krillin says sliding next to her. Krillin attempts to put his arm around 18's shoulders but 18 shrugs him off and moves away from him.

"Cold as usual it seems." Krillin whispers to himself, feeling the rejection swell up inside of him. It is almost a pathetic sight to see Krillin try to get 18's attention again and then get rejected from her, again. But he still does not give up hope. His crush for 18 still continues after three years and still no real progress made, but how can you blame the guy. 18 is his first love, or at least in his head. He may not as good as Vegeta when it comes to the lady's department, but he is still a nice guy and every blue moon nice guys do finish first.

"Goku!" Chichi says hugging her longtime boyfriend. Chichi and Goku were _the_ couple in school. They are the couple that everyone envies, because they seem so in love and so perfect for each other. This is mostly why Bulma wishes Yamcha is the one for her. So, she could have just a piece of what Chichi and Goku had. Though, no couples are truly perfect, all have there problems. It's just how good they are covering those issues up.

Goku smiles and wraps his great big muscle arms around her. "What are you ladies up to, today?"

"Nothing, much….Bulma's got a new boyfriend, though." Chichi says, looking over at Bulma.

Vegeta smiles sinisterly at Bulma, "What crack-out moron are you dating now?" Vegeta says, feeling the sudden need to mess with Bulma.

"The same one that's fucking your mom," she spat back.

"You're dating my pool boy?" Vegeta asks, wide eyed.

Bulma looks at him questionably, "What?...NO! I am dating Yamcha."

Vegeta laughs, "That cake boy? I knew you were desperate, but I did not think that you were _that_ desperate."

"Whatever! You're just jealous." Bulma says when Claire and Kate walk by. Claire was Kate's cousin who just transferred here from someplace near the East coast. She has only been here four weeks, but has already had quite the impression on the guys at their high school already.

Vegeta eyes drift over toward their direction. "Yeah, I'm jealous." He says, smirking.

Bulma glances over at Claire and Kate and watches as Claire licks her lips. Bulma rolls her eyes at this and turns her direction back to Vegeta. "You're such a slut," Bulma mutters, but Vegeta not listening to her. His concentration is focus elsewhere, drumming up his sex fantasies about Claire or the ones he already had with her. Fantasies that Bulma never wanted to know about.

Bulma sits there impatiently waiting for the moment of exchanging sexual looks to end. Claire and Kate finally get out of sight, when Vegeta looks down at Bulma. "What?" He says, innocently.

"You truly astound me of how much of a perverted fuck you are." Bulma says.

"What?" Vegeta says again, acting as if he is confused.

"Is there not a second that you don't think about a girl or fucking a girl?"

"I am a guy. I can't help that I have a healthy sexual appetite. May be you should have one. A good lay would probably do you some real good. Loosen you up a bit."

"I'm loose."Bulma says. Vegeta gives her a weird look. "I am! I just choose not to sleep with every guy I meet."

"You know what woman?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?! My name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A."

"Here, they go again!" Launch says, taking another sip of her latte.

"I do not why they have to always fight." Chichi sighs, approaching Bulma and Vegeta. "Come on, Bulma. The bell is about to ring, so we have to be outtie soon." Chichi says, forcing a smile towards Vegeta. Vegeta just smirks at Chichi.

"Fine, I was done talking to this creep anyway." Bulma says in a matter of fact tone, flipping her hair in front of Vegeta's face.

Vegeta shakes his head as the bell rings and walks in the opposite direction of them.

"Bye Chi! Catch you later!" Goku says kissing Chichi on the cheek, before running off to follow Vegeta.

"Bye." Chichi says, letting a sigh escape as she watches Vegeta shove his hands in his pockets and walk away.

* * *

So what do you think? Please do tell…. 8-) 


End file.
